One known type of sun visor widely used in motor vehicles comprises a mounting bracket having a longitudinally extending shaft projecting therefrom, a visor panel mounted on the shaft for rotation about the longitudinal axis of the shaft, and a mounting clip connected to the visor panel for rotation therewith and including a spring leaf which exerts a radial force on the shaft. The spring leaf resists rotation of the visor panel so that the visor panel can be arranged at a desired angle relative to the shaft. A flat portion is frequently provided on the shaft so that the spring leaf positively retains the visor panel in a position corresponding to that which the panel occupies in a vehicle when not in use. A sun visor having a construction of this type is for example disclosed in British Pat. No. 1,534,282.
In order to prevent the visor panel from moving axially relative to the shaft, it has been necessary to provide a further clip which has added to the cost of the part and has increased the complexity of its construction.